Ghost Of Sephiroth
by MentalSeimei
Summary: A town with many secrets and legends and a group of curious kids try and pry to find out the truths. And what is the deal with the secretive old men? They are definatly keeping something from us... SoRiku, RoxNam, RoxAxel onesided


**The Ghost of Sephiroth**

_This tale is about a group of friends_

_who decide to sneak out one night_

_to an abandoned old house_

_that gave them quite a fright,_

_still, they went in._

_Inside, ghastly things started to take place_

_I cannot say for sure,_

_but they did see that devils face._

_One by one, each feel down_

_like flies smashed on a wall._

_Together they fought for their lives_

_they gave it their all._

_But, fate has it, only two to live_

_with this horrid dream_

_that haunts their nightmares_

_so it may seem._

_Go on, read the story ahead_

_only if you do not fear the dead._

**Chapter 1: The Begining**

How do horror stories usually start? The originate from legends, urban myths, started by those who love the thrill of frightening those who are easily frightened. Or they come from the tales of earth's past that twisted throughout the years. are they truths? Or are they fables? No one knows except those who lived in that tale, those who have lady luck on their side to escape a horrid fate that fell upon them and many other victims. Here is another story about the town once called Hallow Bastion now called Radiant Garden which held one of the most horrible legendary tale of all. In this story, supposedly, no one survived, yet only 3 bodies were discovered out of 6 that went missing.

Neardax, Divadax, Xolinchas, and Osjuahx sat on the outside of Neardax's house on the ledge, dangling their feet over the edge enjoying the sunset. This was their everyday thing, just sitting and talking, or visiting Radiant Garden oldest living residents in the West District. They told wonderful stories of lives of these friends they once had. They seemed nice and fun, but no one really knows them. They tend to keep to themselves most of the time.

Some say they are lovers, some say they are brothers who escaped their pasts. But whoever they were, they kept some secrets, and those who are of curious minds will go ahead and find out those secrets.

"Hey guys," Neardax said startling Divadax with her sudden outburst, "my mom was telling me a story she found on the Internet the other day. It was called Seph's House."

"Seph's House?" Osjuahx asked looking at Neardax in a weird way.

"Yeah, she said that it was a story of six kids who went into this house and only three bodies were found when they went in there. They say it was two girls and one boy of whom went missing a few nights earlier."

By now everyone except Divadax was listening to the story in awe. It was a rare thing when you come across a new story, at least one like this. Xolinchas was the one most excited though. He is a fan of scary ghost stories, it gave him a thrill of which no other book content could and he loved it. More than he loved video games.

"Wow, is it for real? Like a real horror legend?" He asked. When he stared at Neardax she couldn't help but think he looked like a happy kitty interested in a yarn ball.

"Yeah." Neardax said and giggled.

This story raised all of their curiosity to see where this story took place. All these questions started forming in their minds, like who were they? And why did they go in there?

But, perhaps, the most anticipated question to be answered was what happened to the other three bodies?

"You guys," Osjuahx said after a while, "why don't we go search it on the web. To see where it took place?"

Neardax and Xolinchas agreed while Divadax just sat there and looked freaked out.

Divadax isn't a fan of scary stuff. Or anything having to do with legends that took place. Neardax reassured her that it was all in her mind and she has seen one to many scary movies. No matter, Divadax was convinced that something like that could happen in real life so she steered clear of phenomenal and paranormal things.

After a while back in the days of middle school, Neardax had given up on Divadax's ultimate fear of being hacked to death by a killer, or a ghost bent on revenge, or even a haunted/cursed house that never had an end to the killing streak. declaring her hopeless, she dropped it and decided to be there when Divadax really did get scared of something.

The sun had settled making it night time which was the kids time clock to get inside. They all got up carefully not to fall off and went into Neardax's room for their sleep over slumber party. Divadax and Xolinchas played Action 52, probably the most stupidest game that pissed people off, and Neardax and Osjuahx searched the web for Seph's house.

Thousands of google search pages came up, but only that of Final Fantasy websites. She erased what she had typed and put 'Sephiroth Legend' and the first result was a local website that was created by Divadax's father who is a reporter and travels all the worlds seeking worthy scary legends. Osjuahx took control of the computer mouse and clicked on the link. The page loaded and to their amazement they didn't see that much of a story.

Neardax read aloud what she has found, "Seph's House is a local legend in the town of Radiant Garden. This story takes place long ago, but when I talked to my resources they told me not that much about it. What I got from them was just location and basic information on the town."

"Something isn't right, I mean, why couldn't he get the whole story?" Xolinchas said half focusing on Action 52 and the search results. Divadax just kept to herself and nobody took notice that she did. She sat there at a blank mind and hoped they hadn't tried to ask her about it because then she'd have to leave the sleep over early.

Everyone mumbled possible outcomes of their findings, making Divadax more uncomfortable than she already was. After a while of playing Action 52, Xolinchas started to get pissed that the game is unbeatable. He finally just turned it off then started to play Final Fantasy XII in place to soothe his nerves. Divadax sat on Neardax's bed and read her wide array of mangas.

"I know," Neardax said and sat on her bed, "the town elders probably don't want us to know. Like if we try to find out something bad could happen to us, like those kids."

Divadax felt her heart pound. She knew the reason why and didn't plan on telling them, but when she heard Neardax's conclusion it kind of scared her how smart she was. Like L from Death Note. The whole reason why they don't want their generation to know is because they don't want to have to deal with more missing kids.

The town couldn't afford another upset or hush payments to people, so it was best to not let the children know about it. Divadax knew, and her deep desire to not be frightened kept her from telling her friends.

She knows Xolinchas and Neardax would want to find the house and wander in it because they have no fear. And if they did, it wasn't human fear. More like fear-of-physical-violence-by-other-people. But nonetheless, Divadax didn't want them to go away or get hurt.

"Since Asro and Rasox are the oldest living people here in Hallow Bastion, let's ask them about it." Osjuahx said laying on his sleeping mat and bag, "I mean, since we are already deep into it."

Xolinchas slept on the futon placed on the side of Neardax room. "Yeah, I mean,it'd be cool. Maybe we can even visit the house!"

Divadax sat up on Neardax's bed and yelled very loud, "NO! Xolinchas. Neardax. Osjuahx. Promise me if you do find this house and know it's location you will not go in it!"

Everyone flew back in shock. That was absolutely the first time she's said more than a couple words all night. It kinda frightened them.

"I promise for all of us Divadax, we won't go into the house." Divadax smiled and laid back down feeling relieved. "Now, lets go to sleep before my parents kill me for not going to bed already since it's midnight."

Everyone murmured in agreement and Neardax turned off the lights. They all tried to sleep, but the curiosity of the legend still bothered them. All except Divadax, who fell asleep instantly. It seems for Divadax, sleep is when she is most peaceful, or when she goes over to Neardax's house away from her mom.

The next day the teenagers walked around the East District and bought candy and junk food and sat at the park. Xolinchas bought his favorite doughnut apple fritter and Neardax bought Strawberry cake because they didn't have chocolate ones. Neardax sat on the top of the giant slide and ate her cake happily. The rest sat on a park bench making fun of Neardax calling her Queen Of The Slide. Then Divadax stood in front of Neardax declaring her self a body guard.

Then next thing they know Sexlayh saw them across the street and called Neardax. Divadax knew how Sexlayh was and ducked and covered. Neardax freaked out and ran to Sexlayh and let Sexlayh glomp her to the floor. Osjuahx started thinking dirty and let all those girl on girl fanfictions get to him and started cheering the two girls on. A minute later Xolinchas and his supremely dirty mind joined in and dog piled both girls.

Sexlayh immediately pushed Xolinchas off and hissed at him. She pulled Neardax to her and shouted loud, "MINE!!" She wrapped her arms around the girl struggling for breath from being squished to death. Xolinchas hissed back and tried taking Neardax from the other girls grasp.

"No! Mine!" He said pulling her arm.

Sexlayh growled at the boy and yanked hard seizing the girl and clinging on her on the floor. Xolinchas gave up and pretended to start crying. Sexlayh laughed in triumph like she won the ultimate prize and continued to cling to the girl.

"Let me go!!" Neardax tried to get free.

Sexlayh being her pet bunny obeyed her master and let go with a pout spreading on her face. Sexlayh always liked to make her master feel guilty about being mean to her, and most of the time, it worked.

"Matte," Neardax said and waved her arm for Sexlayh to return. Sexlayh's expression went from sad to excited as she ran into Neardax's arms.

All the kids decided to leave the park after the incident and continue their walk through the East District. Sexlayh clinged to Neardax arm the whole walk.

They walked so far until they reached the West District and Saw Asro watering his plants and Rasox sitting on a rocking chair on their porch. The two old men waved at the kids and they waved back. Neardax, Xolinchas, and Osjuahx started to walk over to them.

"Hello kids," Asro spoke nicely, "How are you today?"

The kids replied a 'fine' and sat on extra chairs they found lying on the yard. Divadax and Sexlayh also joined but, Sexlayh sat on Neardax's lap and cuddled her. Neardax allowed her because it's her thing.

The two adults and teenagers conversed about random things, not focusing on the topic they really want to talk about. But Neardax really wanted to know about it, and if these two knew anything about it.

"Mr. Asro, can I ask you a question?"

Asro looked at Neardax nicely and nodded. Neardax didn't want to be to straight forward but came out and said it anyway. "Do you know anything about this one place called Seph's House?"

Asro's face went from nice to frightened. He got up and then started to water plants again. Rasox got up and helped him water plants too. Apparently they were hiding something and Neardax was a nosy little thing so she persisted on the subject. She pushed Sexlayh off her and walked up to the old men and repeated her question.

The men continued to water the plants. "I don't know what you are talking about."

the girl started to get annoyed. "I know you know something about it. Please tell us! I really want to know." Neardax looked at the men with a puppy dog look that no one could refuse. She was really good at manipulation tactics to get people to do what she wants them to do.

The older men looked at her and one of them gave up when he couldn't take the cuteness anymore. "Okay, I'll tell you." Neardax and the group, not Divadax or Sexlayh, cheered and opened their ears. "But only on 3 conditions, first condition, tell no one of this story. Second condition, don't look for the house. And third condition, drop this subject when I finished telling you the story."

All the teens nodded in unison and then opened their ears.

The two men sat in their chairs and sipped some tea. "Well it started from the begining..."

_TBC..._

_**A/N:**__ This is another story. Yes this chapter contains real nobodies which are my friends and I. I have been planing this story since halloween! next chapter will be the story, story. I was inspired to write this story from watching CSI the one with Ghost of Mickey Dunn and House On Haunted Hill... It's a gruesome mixture of The Grudge, House On Haunted Hill, Hallowed Ground I think... OO and some mixtures of Dean Koontiz and Stephen King. I hope you like it or at least get an interest in it! Please review your opinion! _

_-Neardaxdrea_


End file.
